Lost Love
by bella75carinajma
Summary: This is about Theresa. It starts in the past when something happens that changes her fate..in her present she finds herself with a choice between past love and present love...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

"Oh Theresa, you look beautiful!" Whitney gushes to her friend. 

"Thank you whit! I can't believe this day is finally here! I'm gonna be Mrs. Ethan Crane today!"

"Theresa, your dreams have all come true! I'm so happy for you!" Pilar enters her dressing room at the church. "Oh mija, you look wonderful!"

"Thank you mamma! Can you help me with my veil?"

"Of course mija." the women all continue to chat as there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" the women say in unison.

"Hi Theresa," Chad said nervously.

"Chad, hey! How is Ethan? I bet he looks so handsome in his tux!"

"Um, look Theresa….about Ethan…"

"Chad, what's the matter? What's going on?"

"Theresa….I…."

"Is it Ethan? Is he ok?"

"I…I found this, in his dressing room." He hands her an envelope.

"Wha-what's this?" she asks, almost afraid to take it from him.

"I think you should read it."

She opens the letter slowly, and begins to read.

Dear Theresa,

I don't know how to say this, but I can't marry you tomorrow. I'm leaving harmony tonight. I don't know when I'll be back. All I know is that I can't do this.

I'm sorry,  
Ethan

Her hands were shaking as she read the last lines of the letter, tears streaming down her face.

"This can't be happening!"

"Mija, what is it?" Pilar and Whitney quickly scan the letter.

"Oh my god," Whitney whispers.

"Why mamma!? Why would he do this to me!?" Theresa was yelling and shaking at the same time.

"I don't know mija, I don't know," she said as she wrapped her arms around her quivering daughter. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a crisp fall day in Harmony. Theresa was preparing breakfast for her husband as he fed their daughter breakfast in her highchair.

"Honey, do you want cheese in your omelet?"

"Ya, thanks baby. Oh, Eva's really hungry today!" he said as he fed their daughter another bite.

"Well, she's mommy's growing girl," she smiled. She loved breakfast time with her family. She brought his omelet to the table as she nuzzled his neck and kissed him sweetly. RING!

"Mmmmmm…, I'll get it," said said disappointed as she pulled away from her husband's embrace.

"Hello? Oh hi Luis. How are you? Ya I'm good. What's….You sound serious…Ok, I'm listening. Wha..what…." just then she dropped the phone and collapsed on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Where is he? Where is my son Ethan Crane?" Ivy asked the nurse as she entered the hospital.

"Room 238 Mrs. Crane," the nurse responded.

Ethan lay in his hospital bed, deep in thought over the last few years of his life, as his mother rushed into the room.

"Oh Ethan! Ethan! I can't believe it! I can't believe my eyes! You're alive! My beautiful son has returned to me!" She embraced him, planting kisses on his head. 

"Mother! Mother I can't believe I'm home either!"

"How is this possible? How did you survive the plane crash?"

"The plane crash? Is that what he had you all believe?"

"Darling, I'm so confused. Please start from the beginning."

Memories flashed back to Ethan like they had just happened yesterday.

"It started the day before my wedding to Theresa…" he paused, remembering how unbelievably happy he had been to be marrying the love of his life. "I was working on an important case that night at Crane, and when I was passing Alistair's office, I overheard him talking about some illegal business with a company in Iran. When I realized I'd heard too much, I quickly left the office to go home. But by the time I got to the parking garage, there where two men waiting for me at my car. Two of Alistair's men. I had no choice, but to go with them. They brought me to a secluded location where Alistair was waiting for me. He told me how I knew too much, and he couldn't have that. I pleaded with him, but there was no point. I thought he was gonna kill me right then and there, but instead he kept me locked up at one of his compounds."

"Oh Ethan! That wretched, horrible man! Thank God he's dead now or I'd kill him myself!"

"I'm just grateful that he died recently. That was the only way I was able to escape."

"Ethan, what you must have been through," she said, as she noted how battered he looked.

"It was terrible mother. I think the only reason I survived for as long as I did was Theresa."

"Theresa?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Ya Theresa. She was my motivation to stay alive. I knew I had to get back to her."

"Oh, Ethan…"

"Mother does she know I'm here? I'm dying to see her again, to just hold her in my arms."

"Ethan, I, Theresa..she's…." she said nervously.

"She's what?" 

"She's not coming."

"What do you mean, 'she's not coming?" he asked incredulously.

"Ethan, Theresa..she's…..she's married." She forced the words out.

Ethan just stared at his mother as her words hit him like bricks. She's married. Why didn't he think that she would have moved on? It had been three years since he disappeared. But still…he couldn't believe it. She was his, no one else's. It didn't seem possible.

"Who did..she marry?" he asked, barely able to get the words out.

"She married Noah Bennett, you know Sam Bennett's son."

Ethan just stared, trying to comprehend what his mother had just said.

"He's…he's a good man. Just like his father," she cut herself off, realizing he probably didn't want to hear anymore.

"Ethan…..it took her a long time to move on and…"she decided she wasn't helping him, and walked over to his bedside.

"Darling, visiting hours are ending now, and you look exhausted. I'm gonna let you rest. I'll see you first thing in the morning to take you home darling."

"Thank you mother. I love you ," he said with a meager smile.

"I love you too, my beautiful son." She kissed his forehead, and left the room.

He lay there, motionless, trying to make sense of what he had just learned. He closed his eyes, realizing that although he thought he had just escaped his nightmare, his real nightmare was actually just beginning.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi Pilar! How are you tonight?" Noah asked as he entered his kitchen.

"I'm fine, thank you Noah." 

"Well, I'm heading up to bed," he said as he leaned over and kissed Theresa on the cheek.

"Goodnight honey, I'll be up soon," Theresa replied as she poured herself and her mother a cup of tea. They sat quietly, Theresa stirring her cup continuously.

"Mija, I think you stirred your tea enough."

Theresa exhaled, resting her head in her hands. "Mamma, how is this possible?"

"I don't know."

"He stands me up on our wedding day…he ends up dying in a plane crash, then he just appears three years later out of nowhere….I just don't…I don't understand…"she says as tears stream down her face.

"Me either, mija, maybe if you go see him…find out what.."

"No! I hate him mamma. He said he loved me! If he really loved me, why did he run away the night before our wedding? I was a fool! A fool to have believed anything he said. He played me mamma. And I'm not gonna let him suck me back in. I won't let him break my heart again…" she trailed off, unable to say anything else.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, Theresa was tossing and turning in bed. Memories were flooding her dreams.

"Theresa, I know how devastated you are, but you have to eat something," Whitney pleaded.

Theresa just layed on her bed, staring at a picture of her and Ethan during happy times. She couldn't believe, this man whom she had loved with her whole body and soul, and who she thought loved her just as much in return, had abandoned her the day before their wedding. Maybe she didn't really know Ethan after all. All she felt now was hate. Hate for the way he led her on for months. Hate for the way he couldn't even tell her to her face, the reason why he couldn't marry her. He took the coward's way out. She ripped the picture in two.

"Oh honey," Whitney didn't know what else to say. She had already tried to talk to her friend all night. She decided to just lie with her. Moments later, Pilar began to yell from the living room.

"Theresa! Whitney! Come in here now!" Whitney helped Theresa get out of bed and to the living room. Pilar was staring at the TV., her mouth open in shock.

"What is it, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald?" Whitney asked as she held up her friend.

"Dios mio! Luis just called me from the station. There was an…an accident," she said shakily as she pointed at the TV. The girls looked over to the TV, eyes widening as they saw flames from a plane crash.

"A..Crane jet…Who..?...Who was on that plane?" Theresa asked, realizing from her mother's distraught face that she knew the answer.

"Oh my god!" she said as she collapsed in her friend's arms. Everything was spinning. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she would die, then and there. "No! It can't be no! No!!" she cried hysterically, trying to catch her breath. That's all she remembered before blacking out.

Theresa woke up, drenched in sweat, trying to remember where she was. She looked around to see Noah sleeping soundly beside her. The clock read 2:15 am. She was trying to catch her breathe, as her dream brought her right back to that fateful day three years ago. She got out of bed frantically, pulling on some clothes before grabbing her keys and racing for the door. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She couldn't believe her eyes. She felt for sure that she was dreaming. But this was no dream. She sat staring at her first love, watching him as he slept in his hospital bed. A million thoughts raced through her mind. How is he alive? Where has he been all this time? Why did he leave her in the first place? She watched him for over and hour. She jumped when she saw him begin to toss and turn. It seemed as if he were having a nightmare as well.

"Oh," Ethan winced as he was punched in the gut again. His body hung lifeless as two of Alistair's faithful servants held him up as he received another beating. They finally dragged him to his room where they dropped him on the floor, locking the door behind him. More like a dingy closet where the only light came from a tiny window high up with bars on it. He laid there, his body throbbing from the pain. The only way he kept sane was reliving memories in his mind of his love Theresa. He told himself that one day he'd escape this hell, and get back to her.

Ethan began to stir, as he slowly opened his eyes. He realized it was still the middle of the night as he groggily looked around his hospital room. His eyes stopped on a dark figure, sitting in the corner, staring at him. He had to focus really hard before he realized who it was. He almost couldn't speak.

"Th-Theresa…are you real?" he asked, barely louder than a whisper. She slowly stood up, taking a few steps. Just enough so that the moonlight illuminated her.

"Are you?" she asked quietly. Neither spoke for a moment.

"I, can't believe I'm looking at you. I never thought I'd see you again" he said as he reached out to her. She stood there motionless. He pulled his hand back in disappointment. She started to turn and leave.

"Theresa..There's so much I have to tell you. Please…" He told her all about being abducted, and how he was forced to write that letter to her. He would have rather died than have her think he abandoned her, abandoned their love. He told her about the daily torture, and how there was one servant who has nice to him. She was an older woman and would tell him how he reminded her of her son. It was her that helped him escape after news of Alistair's death came out. Theresa listened in shock as Ethan recalled how horrendous his life had been.

"Oh Ethan.." Theresa couldn't keep her tears from pouring out.

"Theresa, you're the only reason I'm alive today. I fought to live, so that one day we could be together again. It was our love that helped me survive."

"Ethan, I, I'm so sorry…"she said as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Ethan took her hand in his and kissed it gently. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment. 

"Theresa, I love you. I've always loved you." Slowly, they started to lean in. When there was only a breath between them, she pulled back.

"Ethan, I can't…" He reached out and grabbed her hand as she tried to turn and leave.

"Theresa, I need you..please." he pleaded with desperate eyes.

"I'm sorry…I..I have to go…." she pulled away from his grip and ran out the door. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Theresa sat with her family having breakfast. Noah could tell she was distracted, and hoped he didn't have something to really worry about concerning his wife and her first fiancé. He had heard the stories of their courtship when he returned from school. He always secretly had a little crush on Theresa growing up. After Ethan had 'died', he was always there for her as a shoulder to lean on. He always felt so protective of her, even when they were kids. It wasn't til a year later that they even began any kind of romance. And then it was wonderful. She had stopped mourning Ethan's death, and began to develop a real relationship with him. She had started looking at him more like a lover than just a friend. RING!! The phone startled them both. 

"I'll get it," Noah announced as he got up. "Hello? Oh hi Pilar. Yes, ok…ya..we'll be there. Ok bye."

"What was that about?"

"Your mother invited us to the Crane estate tonight."

"The Crane estate," Theresa asked, surprised.

"Ya, uh, for Ethan." All his closest friends and family are gonna be there. To celebrate his return."

"Oh, um…" she said nervously.

"We don't have to go, if it makes you too uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine…"

He knew she wasn't fine. She hadn't been herself since she first got the call about Ethan. Maybe this could help be some kind of closure for her. He could only hope.

"Ok, well, I gotta get to the fire station, but I'll see you tonight." 

"Ok, bye baby," Theresa said, distracted in her thoughts.

"Bye," he kissed her quickly before heading out the door. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was later that evening and Ethan was getting dressed in his room when Ivy entered. She noticed he was fumbling nervously with his cufflink.

"Damn it! Come on!" Ethan said to himself out of frustration.

"Are you ready darling?" 

"Just about. I'm having a little trouble. Can you help me?" he asked, his hands a little shaky.

"Of course. You look so handsome tonight in your black suit."

"Thank you mother."

Ivy observed her son's face for a moment. "Ethan…Are you ok?"

"Huh, ya. Just nervous I guess." You know, a lot of people coming here tonight."

"One person in particular making you nervous?"

He stopped fussing and looked up at her. She just smiled.

"I'll leave you alone while you finish. See you downstairs." With that she left the room

-----------------------------------------------------

"The blue one's nice, very sexy," Noah answered as Theresa tried on dresses for him.

"Is it too sexy?"

"Theresa you'd be sexy in a potato sack," he said as he winked at her.

She smiled nervously. "I don't know," she replied, throwing that dress on her bed.

"Baby you look beautiful in everything you wear….Theresa?"

"Ya?" she answered, pulling another dress over her head.

"Are you gonna be ok, being around Ethan again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sure it's hard being reunited with your first love, after all these years," he replied uncomfortably.

"No, I mean, yes, it's, it's strange. But, I'm ok." She answered while throwing more dresses on her bed.

"That's good." They were both quiet for a moment.

"How is this one?" She asked another dress on.

"Perfect. Let's go beautiful." He held out his hand to her and led her out of the room.


End file.
